bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruin Goddess Zellha
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50475 |no = 575 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 27 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 105 |animation_idle = 84 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0041 |movespeed_skill = 0.0041 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 30, 38, 44, 50, 55, 60, 64, 68 |normal_distribute = 15, 10, 15, 10, 15, 10, 15, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 30, 38, 44, 50, 55, 60, 64, 68, 72, 76, 80, 84 |bb_distribute = 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 10, 10, 8, 8, 8, 8 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 35, 40, 45, 50, 55, 60, 65, 70, 75, 80, 85, 90, 95, 100, 105, 110, 115, 120, 125, 130, 135, 140, 145, 150, 155, 160, 165, 170, 175, 180 |sbb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 13 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |description = A goddess that wanted to deceive the other gods in order to use them. With the desire for the destruction of humanity varying from god to god, she headed towards the empire where she herself was tricked by a dark magician. However, the one to stop her this time was a god that had already been fooled by her once--Kajah. Fueled by his personal grudge against the goddess, he was able to stop her, making her flee angrily from the scene. "Thanks to your intrusion, more humans suffered than were necessary." were the only words she left behind. |summon = Ahh!! What's this?! My heart's telling me to obey you! Ugh, you Summoners are so annoying!! |fusion = I might get addicted to this feeling... Hehe. Please cheer for me from here on out! |evolution = Look, look! Didn't I get prettier? These are the results of all your support! | hp_base = 4293 |atk_base = 1422 |def_base = 1327 |rec_base = 1451 | hp_lord = 6040 |atk_lord = 1851 |def_lord = 1703 |rec_lord = 1896 | hp_anima = 6783 |rec_anima = 1698 |atk_breaker = 2049 |def_breaker = 1505 |atk_guardian = 1653 |def_guardian = 1901 |rec_guardian = 1797 |def_oracle = 1604 | hp_oracle = 5743 |rec_oracle = 2193 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 16 |ls = Supreme Ruler's Magic |lsdescription = Large reduction in BB gauge required for BB |lsnote = 25% reduction |lstype = Brave Burst |bb = Destroy you... |bbdescription = 12 combo powerful Light attack on single enemy & probable Injury and Weakness effect |bbnote = 80% chance to inflict |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 15 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 450 |sbb = Light of Ruin |sbbdescription = 30 combo powerful Light attack on all enemies & probable Injury and Weakness effect |sbbnote = 60% chance to inflict |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 30 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 33 |sbbdc = 30 |sbbmultiplier = 350 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 50474 |evointo = 50477 |evomats1 = Light Mecha God |evomats2 = Light Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Light Totem |evomats5 = Light Pot |evomats6 = Dragon Mimic |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Fallen Gods |addcatname = Zellha 3 }}